A familiar hose fitting often includes an insert which is placed inside an end of a hose. A collar fits around the outside and over the area of the hose containing the insert. Then, the collar is crimped, or otherwise cold-worked, to securely squeeze and lock the tube into a tight contact with the insert. This kind of a fitting requires a use of tools for performing the crimping, which presents problems of convenience, especially when the fitting is attached in the field, and where proper tools may not always be available. Therefore, there is a need for an end fitting which may simply be slipped into place and locked onto the end of a hose, especially in the field.